Talk:Inazuma Japan (GO)
Naming ^^" Another naming issue. ^^' After I've made myself popular with renaming Fire Dragon (Galaxy) to Fire Dragon (GO) *cough* irony *cough*, this also has to be named → Inazuma Japan (GO). In the anime they're announced as Inazuma Japan, people call it just Inazuma Japan, the official site states this, etc. So what do you think? Let the hate come in! XD 19:02, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I actually agree! Most of the time in the anime, they just say Inazuma Japan, and don't add the Shinsei. I think like (GO) instead of (Galaxy), it'll be a lot easier to find! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 19:08, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah! One agreement! I'll wait a bit if some other user has sth. against it or agrees with it aswell ^_^ 19:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC) The thing is, though, there already is an Inazuma Japan (GO). Why don't we try this: Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Movie) -> Inazuma Japan (GO) Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy) -> Inazuma Japan (Galaxy) Even if you say that the Movie one is only in the Movie, it still feels right to label it as the GO one and keep this one as Galaxy Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 21:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Good point, since we don't even have a Raimon (Movie) page or something like that. The thing that worries me though is that unlike the other Raimon page, some members there appeared in the GO anime series itself, while the SIJ in the movie did not appear in the anime since it's from a parallel world. Lastly, the SIJ that appeared is from the Galaxy series O_O Truthfully, I don't know what to decide on. But the team's actual name is "Shinsei Inazuma Japan". So why should we shorten it? XD 03:42, May 21, 2013 (UTC) @Angelo: Argh. I forgot about the other one, I'll look into it. @Abdullah: Well the page states that it is Inazuma Japan and the team is announced like that, so changing should be right, I guess? But Angelo has got a damn good point. Freakin' difficult >_< 15:56, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I can see the problem here... I think many namings are right in a way. But why think so hard about it? If nobody can really decide, maybe you should keep it. That way you don't have to change it everywhere, and this is one of the good possible namings. So unless someone has a clear argument which makes clear why one naming is better over the other, I think this should stay. Sidewinder Talks Penguins 15:59, May 21, 2013 (UTC) If there'll be a season a few years after Go there might be aswell a Inazuma Japan, which then would be called Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Shinsei as far as I know means newborn and so it's only an adition to the name and doesn't belong to it originally. It's like saying that "I really like the New Iron Man'"', but it's only the''' new one until Iron Man 4 is released. Then one would refer to him as Iron Man 3. So it could be left like it is, but I would prefer a rename. Because the movies usually don't belong to the mainstream timeline/continuity I would suggest the following '''Inazuma Japan (Movie) for the one in the movie, because it only appears there. Inazuma Japan (Go) for the Team in Galaxy, because it still belongs to Go and Fire Dragon (Go) is allready named that way. The teaqms in Galaxy should all have the same terms in () if needed. Ozora Tsubasa (talk) 17:37, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I understand what Ozora's trying to say...but in all scans they're called Shinsei Inazuma Japan? I understand this is just because they're new and reborn; but this has happened in all scans I've seen...I think we should wait until there's one that calls them Inazuma Japan? Or did I miss a scan Sidewinder Talks Penguins 17:39, May 21, 2013 (UTC) The thing is, we should not change the actual name. They are called Shinsei Inazuma Japan in the Chrono Stone game. (yes, I am talking about the movie version). And since that SIJ is named like that, I am pretty sure this one will be too. So no point in shortening the name. The anime just shortens the name. I think there is nothing more to it. Like how it the official website for the game, when you click at the character section, it will show Inazuma Japan only. But if you click it to see the members, you will notice that the heading is named Shinsei Inazuma Japan. 18:21, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Inazuma Japan is just a shortened name for Shinsei Inazuma Japan, anyway, so it should stay as Shinsei Inazuma Japan. They're called that way in the anime, right ? Torch92 (talk) 18:25, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I just watch the first episode over again with close look at this topic and it's hard to say. They often used only Inazuma Japan instead of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. The TitanTron (hope you know what I mean, because I don't know if it's the real name of it) titled them New Inazuma Japan. The Computer monitor eith the position of all players the reporters look at only says Inazuma Japan. So it's highly possible that Shinsei is only aprefix and doesn't belong to it's name, but it's not sure at all. So perhaps waiting how the anime develops and constantly having that topic in mind is best. Ozora Tsubasa (talk) 19:23, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks to everyone for their thoughts/opinions/whatever you want to call it. So I'll explain it a bit from my view: I'm still thinking that this should be → Inazuma Japan (GO). In the anime they're called Inazuma Japan. When Kuroiwa was presenting himself he called himself Inazuma Japan's coach. Tenma said at the beginning "Inazuma Japan against the world" blah,blah..., they're announced as Inazuma Japan in the match against Fire Dragon. I think that Shinsei here is thought to be a title, like New | Inazuma Japan. There is going to be a new Inazuma Japan, that'll be called New | Inazuma Japan every time a new one will be announced, like Ozora stated. So once again Shinsei is for me a prefix, a title to underline the importance that this is a new one. The summaries also drop the title. Now to the website. For me the first one is showing it's real portal and when going to the page it is showing its full name. You can compare it to the Fire Dragon one. First it's showing "Fire Dragon" and when going to the page it is showing "Korea Representatives Fire Dragon". It is obvious, for me atleast, that it is showing its extended name, while the team's real name is just "Fire Dragon". On an unrelated note, the Strikers 2012 page is showing "Shinsei Raimon", which we haven't included, as it is there for emphasizing that this is a new Raimon and not an older one, like Inazuma Japan in our case. On to the other Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In my opinion "Shinsei Inazuma Japan" (without the Movie/GO/whatever) is just fine. In this case the other more famous one is also present, which they obviously won't call Inazuma Japan, as another is also present (Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Movie)). So to avoid confusion they named it "Shinsei Inazuma Japan" and "Inazuma Legend Japan", respectively. And parallel world XD So in conclusion: In my opinion this page should be named "Inazuma Japan (GO)", as the "Shinsei" is there to emphasize that it is a New one. 20:27, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I have started to think that it the page should be named Inazuma Japan (GO) http://i1341.photobucket.com/albums/o742/abdullah_pm1997/chara_01tenma_zps3df825bc.png The picture says "Shinsei Inazuma Japan no Captain" Though I am starting to think that Shinsei is a prefix... One last thing XD, The SIJ from the movie was called "Shinsei Inazuma Japan" in the CS game. So, for what reason it should be not :/ P.S: I am kind of agree with Inazuma Japan (GO) now XD 01:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) YES! Another one! In this case for me it more obvious: "New (|) Inazuma Japan's reliable captain." Again, I think that this is thought as a prefix. Also in episode 3, they're announced as "Inazuma Japan", so yeah. The movie one, should just be called "Shinsei Inazuma Japan", without the "(Movie)" part. That's all. Thank y'all for your input, but I'll just wait a bit more. 14:35, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Will there now be a renaming or not? We should just get a final conclusion to it. Ozora Tsubasa (talk) 14:36, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry! ^^" I should have been more precise. "A bit" is like after Level-5 Vision or TGS. Hopefully we get some (Shinsei) Inazuma Japan footage there. 11:24, August 07, 2013 (UTC) Well we dont want to make it confusing with Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Movie) and the Galaxy one big time Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 11:27, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Umm, sorry but I did not understand you. ^^' 11:38, August 07, 2013 (UTC) Sorry leo i was meaning if u guys changed the name for shinsei Inazuma Japan (Movie) it would be a bit confusing to some people when they want to look for it. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 11:42, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. If the name of this team is indeed Inazuma Japan, the name will probably changed to "Inazuma Japan (GO)" and the the movie one, just "Shinsei Inazuma Japan". If not, then we have to find a solution (and I will get a beating XD) 11:47, August 07, 2013 (UTC) Ok now that makes sense since at times i do hear Inazuma Japan. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 11:57, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for bringing this up again..., but here: It clearly says Inazuma Japan vs. Teikoku, so I think we should rename it to Inazuma Japan (GO). 16:16, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I guess this comfirmes it, feel free to move it~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 16:21, December 5, 2013 (UTC) The problem is that I have to go in a few minutes, so I really don't have the time ^^' If you don't mind, could you do it? 16:23, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Sure~! That will be a lot of editing now XD I guess we also can move Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Movie) back to Shinsei Inazuma Japan?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 16:25, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I guess so. Now that the name got "unique" again, I don't see any problem with this. Sorry for the huge task ^^', but at least you net in some edits :P 16:32, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I will move that one too~ That's true though~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 16:36, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Name With the information from the new scans, shouldn't this page be renamed to Earth Eleven? Since there was no FFIV2 in the first place, this is more accurate. Besides, the fake FFIV2 part may be only a small portion of the story. Also, at the top of the page it says "Inazuma Japan revised Earth Eleven" Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 23:25, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I think it is better to seperate the pages. One for Shinsei Inazuma Japan and one for Earth Eleven to not cause any confusing. Also, in the FFIV2, this team is still referred as Shinsei Inazuma Japan and not Earth Eleven~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:44, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I agree, that would make it easier for us in calling and linking the page. Also, who knows if FFIV2 migh resumes after the Alien Arc, keeping this page would be the best choice. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:43, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Shinsuke since Inazuma Japan? Hi everyone. Surfing the internet one day looking images of Inazuma I found by chance one artwork image that looks like it belongs to gift giving when buying the GO Galaxy games. This image shows the members of Inazuma Japan but look who's with them... ¡¡Shinsuke!!. If you look closely the picture, we can see that it is normal Matatgi and Zanakuro simply is not. Someone with these concepts could please tell me if that was the Inazuma Japan was initially planned? If so, I want to tell the NEXT question. - If Shinsuke had been on the team since the beginning, it would radically change the story or maybe not so much considering that the rivalry between Shinsuke and Ibuki would be more aggressive since the two would fight to see who of the two will play as a starter ? Thanks for your attention and sorry for my bad english (slowly I learn more XD). --Mr.F15 (talk) 13:27, March 25, 2016 (UTC)